ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth (Nate Price 10)
Truth is the fourth episode of the first season of Nate Price 10 . Story The next day from the events of the last episode, Nathan and Gwen were in Nathan's room. Gwen sat on his chair and and Nathan was resting his bottom on his bed, facing the red head. After the events of yesterday, both have some explaining to do... (Nathan): Okay, so basically... A few weeks ago, a pod fell from outer space - not far from here, crashing into the forest. I went to check it out, and there it was, inside the pod. The watch jumped on my wrist and attached itself, I literally can't get rid of it. (Gwen): So.. The moth creature, on the news... That was you? (Nathan): I guess. But I swear - I was jusf fooling around. Then robots began to come after me, apparently trying to get my head or something--. (Gwen): So all of that was linked? (Nathan): Apparently. I think they want the watch. (Flashes the omnitrix to Gwen.) So uh.. What about you? (Gwen): What about me? Nathan pauses, tilting his head. (Nathan): I mean, how did you do all that pink forcefield and disk stuff..? (Gwen): Oh! It's.. Magic. I think. Basically, yeah. That's it. (Nathan): Magic? (Gwen): Yeah. (Pauses) Yes, magic exists. I sort of began to actually find out about my power when I was around thirteen. I'm still kind of rusty when it comes to using it.. (Nathan): That's awesome. (Gwen): I guess it is. How do you turn into one of your monsters? (Nathan): Oh- it's simple, really. Allow me to demonstrate; Nathan pressed a button on the omnitrix, the faceplate popping up. The hourglass symbol would shift to display a silhouette of Ripjaws. (Nathan): So, you press this button, and the faceplate pops up. You get a silhouette of whatever monster you can turn to and you can pick as well, between ten of them, atleast. Nathan would demonstrate, twisting the faceplate numerous times as Gwen watched. Silhouettes of Heatblast, Ditto and Eye Guy would shift in until Nathan stopped at the silhouette of Ghostfreak. (Nathan): Then you just press down on it and... (Nathan pressed down on the faceplate, turning into Ghostfreak) ...Tadaah... Gwen would appear to look thrown off, resting her back on the chair in shock. (Gwen): Woah-. You're a.. You're a ghost? (Ghostfreak): Incorrect. I'm Ghostfreak... And I think it's time to look for a certain individual. Gwen looked at Ghostfreak with an arched brow. (Gwen): What individual? (Ghostfreak): The same individual that brought me into that situation yesterday. I'm talking about Argit. (Gwen): Jeez, can't you just leave him be? He's just a coward. (Ghostfreak): He put my life on the line by getting me into a fight with that Vulkanus guy. I still feel the sore spots on my body from yesterday, even as Ghostfreak. (Gwen): So you're opting for revenge? (Ghostfreak): Incorrect, Gwen. (Ghostfreak pressed on his omnitrix symbol, reverting back to Nathan.) I'm opting for justice. Gwen furrowed her brows at Nathan, who appeared to look serious. Very serious. (Gwen): Fine. I'll come with you. Gwen said, though she felt like her presence was needed to make sure Nathan wouldn't cross the line. END OF SCENE. The screen would fade in at an alleyway of some sort; Argit could be seen messing around. Soon, a green muscle-car would pull into the alleyway. It had two, black stripes and it's windows were rather tinted. Argit noticed the car and walked up to the driver's seat window. The person inside would roll the window down, his appearance hidden by the shadows of the dark alleyway. (Argit): Hey there, how's it going, man? (???): Don't pal-talk me. You still owe me. The stranger's voice was a bit raspy, though, it would remind you of your typical, 16-year old punk. (Argit): Oh yeah... About that.. Argit would retrieve the Taydenite crystals he snatched before making his run from yesterday, handing it to the person inside the vehicle. (???): ...That's Taydenite. You can't even find it in this whole galaxy. Where'd you get it from? (Argit): You won't believe it, pal, but there's this kid with a watch that lets him turn into, like, ten different aliens. He's /easy/ to manipulate. We went into one of Vulkanus' warehouses yesterday and I managed to snatch a few before running out since the big boy caught us.. (???): Something tells me that you're bluffing, but since I got paid for what /you/ borrowed, i'm buying the story. Why don't you try to use him more? (Argit): You bet I will! He's an easy target. We'll be rich in no time, man! (???): Yeah, well, don't push your luck. He might be a fed, and that's the lsst thing we want (Argit): Don't worry, pal. You can count on me. Argit smirked, and so did the figure inside the muscle car. END OF SCENE. The scene shifted to the junkyard as the camera zoomed into the remnants of the drone that Upchuck had destroyed in the supermarket. It could be seen trying to repair itself, sparking from time to time as it struggled to float up without it's core, it's head, which got ripped off by Upchuck's tentacle-tongues. It wandered out of the junkyard, using it's pure robotic instinct to find a prey to attach to- to be more specific, a prey that had hatred for the weilder of the omnitrix. By the time it was night, it found it's victim... It was a certain red head boy. It was Tim Wright, Nathan's bully. He was walking on the sidewalk in the suburban area, until the said drone floated behind him, tentacles shooting out of it's broken parts, entangling Tim in them as Tim screamed. The drone would automatically unassemble, it's parts attaching to the ginger boy's skin. The camera pulled itself up to the moon. END OF SCENE The scene shifted back to Nathan and Gwen walking across the empty street in the city. Nathan would head to the very same alleyway that he took Argit to yesterday while he was assisting him in running from the cops. Gwen examined the grim, brick walls before asking: (Gwen): Why are we here again? (Nathan): It's the same place where I took Argit when he was running from the cops. (Gwen, scoffing): You were harbouring a criminal? Helping a criminal to escape? Doing whatever in the criminal's favour? (Nathan): Okay, first of all, I felt bad for him. Second, I didn't think. (Gwen): Yeah. I see that. (Sarcastically) (Nathan): I'm glad you do. (Gwen): So.. How do you expect to find him? (Nathan): Well. He's a rat-guy-thing, and rats hang in alleyways. Or sewers. He also can't afford being seen in public, especially when he looks like that. (Gwen): Good thinking. (Nathan): I'll go Big Chill. That way I can see him from upper ground, aaand... I can go through walls. (Gwen): "Big Chill"? Nathan smirked, pressing a button on his omnitrix, twisting the faceplate when the silhouette popped up until deciding to press down on it. In a green flash of light, Nathan's body morphed into that of Big Chill, whom uncloaked itself with his wings. (Big Chill): Gwen, meet Big Chill. See ya soon! (Gwen): Nate, wait-! In an instant, Big Chill ascended into the air with his wings breezing through the air. Gwen would pout, using her mana to create platforms for herself to get on top of the building from the alleyway, until... A quill hit Gwen in the back. (Gwen): W-What.. Uungh... Gwen's vision would become blurry as she'd lose balance and fall down, losing consciousness in the end. Argit walked out from behind the dumpster which was further in the alleyway. (Argit): Bad time to be around, miss Goodie Two Shoes. Argit proceeded to pull Gwen's body away, but at the same time, Big Chill phased through the wall. (Big Chill): Argit? What is this? (Argit): (Hops up in surprise.) W-What?! N-Nathan! I found this girl lying on the ground, I think she's unconscious..! (Big Chill): Who are you trying to fool? I see your quill dug into her back. Why did you run yesterday? (Argit): I- I mean... Okay, look-.. Suddenly, Argit bowed down, shooting his quills towards Big Chill. Big Chill reacted quickly, using his freeze breath against the said quills and freezing them into ice, which would fall down. (Big Chill): That won't fool me. I've seen what those quills are capable of. (Big Chill peeks at Gwen for a mere moment before turning back at Argit.) I have a good reason to put you down for that. Argit takes a few steps back, gulping. (Argit): Listen, I didn't mean to! Why do you need her anyways!? Listen, me and you - we can be tight, buddies! We can run our own little business and get ri-- Suddenly, a pink line of mana would entangle Argit's foot and tug it backwards, making Argit fall frontwards and making him hit the ground, face flat. It was Gwen, who had awoken. She held the same quill that hit her, in her hand. Big Chill looked at Gwen. (Big Chill): Gwen! Are you okay? (Gwen): I'm fine. What was THAT? (Big Chill): What was what? (Gwen): You leaving me alone in the alleyway without letting me know your next move. (Big Chill): Ugh.. I thought i'd use you as bait to lure the little rat out. (Argit, laying face flat on the ground): I can hear you, you know. (Big Chill): Shut up, scum. Big Chill would stomp on Argit's back once, in a violent manner. Argit would grunt. (Gwen): Next time, let me know. And stop that - you're hurting him! (Big Chill): He deserves it. Everyone that wrongs me, does. (Gwen): You might be thinking that at the moment, but when you actually put someone down, you'll deeply regret it. (Big Chill): I won't. Suddenly, a figure stepped into the alleyway. He had red hair, half of his head covered in a faint, red metal along with most of his upper torso and right arm, which had a claw for a hand. It was Tim, posessed and controlled by the same drone from the junkyard from earlier. Big Chill and Gwen squinted their eyes at the said robot-human cyborg, both of their eyes widening and Tim stood there emotionless. (Cyborg Tim): (unemphathetic voice) Target acquired. Preparing to exterminate target Nathan Price. (Big Chill & Gwen): Tim!? Argit pulled his head up, frowning. (Argit): Okay, can you guys let me go, now!? I'm trying to save my hide... (Big Chill): Fine. I'll spare you, for n-- Ahh! Suddenly, the cyborg aimed his claw-like hand and shot a laser at Big Chill, who turned to it and tried to phase through the robot, only to get shocked by red electricity coming from the robot part of Tim. Gwen tried to shot mana disks at the cyborg, which would respond with a laser as well - blocked by the pink forcefield. The Omnitrix would soon time out as Nathan reverted back to himself. (Nathan): Stupid watch--! Nathan ran behind Gwen and took cover, while Argit ran off - as expected. The cyborg took steps towards the duo, punching the forcefield and partially cracking it with it's firm, mechanical arm. Gwen struggled to hold the forcefield up and Cyborg Tim kept hitting it. (Gwen): Can't... Hold it up.. Tim.. Snap out of it... Nate, do something! Nathan kept slapping the onnitrix, only to get a response of a quiet beep every time as the hourglass symbol was of red colour, indicating that it's recharging. (Nathan): It's recharging! I'm powerless..! At this time, the cyborg would bust through the pink forcefield, grabbing Nathan by his shirt and throwing him out of the alley. (Gwen): Nate! Gwen tried to shoot mana disks at the cyborg, only to get a response of getting swatted away against the wall. It would then turn back to Nate, approaching him. (Nathan): Ugh, god damn it.. Nathan struggled to get up, continuously fiddling with the charged out omnitrix while running away from the cyborg. (Nathan, while running): Ugh, Tim-. Stop this! (Cyborg Tim): Destroy. Pathetic. Price. Me. Winner. (Nathan, running): Something tells me you want to do this. Suddenly, the Cyborg Tim would get engulfed into a mana bubble. Obviously, Gwen had done her job, but struggled to keep it going. She was sweating and appeared to be exhausted. (Gwen): I'll buy you some time, just get that watch working again. (Nathan): Don't push yourself! Nathan said once the omnitrix flashed green. He'd then transform into Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): Time to finish this quarrel once, and for all. (Gwen): Wait, what does that mean..? Nathan! Gwen yelled once Ghostfreak phased into Tim's body. It beginning to spark electricity due to his robotic, cyborg half. END OF SCENE Ghostfreak could be seen surrounded by.. Darkness. Nothingness. He appeared to be lost, rather than knowing what he came here for. (Ghostfreak): How.. How the hell do I get out of here!? Where am I!? Hello!? Suddenly, glowing, red eyes would open in front of Ghostfreak. He could hear a voice speaking to him, it was scratchy and bland. (Voice): You shall kneel and beg.. Beg for forgiveness, for your superior shall stand victorious with the most powerful device in the universe in my hands, and then, you shall perish. Mark my words, foolish earthling... Ghostfreak would widen it's eye as if he installed fear in himself. Soon, he'd be thrown out of Timothy's body by force as he reverted back into Nathan, his face pale. The cyborg ceasing to emit electricity. (Gwen): Nathan!? You look like you'd seen a ghost! What happened in there? (Nathan): Gwen.. It was unreal.. (Cyborg Tim): Objective cancelled. New objective - self destruct. The eyes of both Gwen and Nathan widened. (Gwen): Self... (Nathan): ...Destruct..? (Cyborg Tim): Initiating self-destruct mode. (Gwen): Nate, do something! (Nathan): I can't! It's like Tim is possesed! (Cyborg Tim): Self-Destruct in 10 seconds. Countdown, begin. (Gwen): No, we have to help him! (Nathan): Gwen, we have to go! (Cyborg Tim): 10. 9. 8. 7... (Gwen): He'll die along with the explosion!! (Nathan): I wish I could stop it, but there's nothing I can do, I swear! (Cyborg Tim): 6.. 5... (Gwen, hesitant): F-Fine! Just get us out of here! Nathan nodded, slapping the omnitrix and turning into XLR8. (Cyborg Tim): 4... 3... 2... XLR8 would quickly grab Gwen and would speed off from the location. As XLR8 was speeding off, Gwen just... Looked back at the scene at a loss of hope. (Cyborg Tim): . . .O n e. . . Alas, the body of the cyborg would begin to glow red until it got so bright, the naked eye looking at it could get blinded. A huge explosion occurred, causing the ground to shake, nearby automobiles to set off their alarm, street lights to flicker. Gwen closed her eyes, realizing that Tim... ...is no more. End of Episode. Characters Protagonists/Neutral Nathan Price Gwen Tennyson Argit Stranger Villains Vilgax Drone fused with Tim Wright / Cyborg Tim (deceased) Aliens Used Ghostfreak (x2) Big Chill XLR8 Trivia - It appears that Nathan has learned how to revert back to his human form without having to wait for the omnitrix to time out. - The stranger in the scene with Argit is confirmed to be Kevin Levin. - The death of Tim shall affect Nathan negatively. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Nate Price 10 Category:Nate Price 10 Category:TV-14 Category:Ryiga